Molly Woods
|references = |status = Living |gender = Female |age = 31-43 |family = Quinn (father) John Woods (husband) Ethan Woods (son) |actor = Halle Berry }} Molly Woods is an astronaut working for the International Space Exploration Agency. She is portrayed by cast member Halle Berry, and debuts in the series premier. Biography After struggling to reconnect with her family after returning from a year alone in space, Molly learns from her doctor and friend that she is unaccountably pregnant, and yet cannot understand why. She reminisces seeing a deceased former lover visit her at the Seraphim space station during her mission. Her employer and members of his staff are suspicious about a gap in the surveillance footage of the space station - Molly erased the footage after discovering that her visitor was perhaps just a figment of her imagination, but claimed it was an accident. She argues with her husband about the significance of the love displayed by their son, who is actually a Humanich. She is warned by an astronaut who had supposedly committed suicide to trust no one. Molly reveals to Ethan that whilst growing up, the museum was her "favorite place in the world". Molly's pregnancy appears to be causing her some discomfort - she holds her belly to ease the pain and, whilst doing so, sees Marcus, who reassures her that everything is okay. Molly then collapses. After Ethan calls her name several times, Molly wakes up. Whilst at the museum, Molly learns from Sam that her brain is experiencing the same abnormalities as Harmon's did. Molly questions her pregnancy once more, and requests an ultrasound from Sam just to be sure. Molly visits the International Space Exploration Agency and discovers that the security footage of Harmon's space mission is above her clearance, but discovers that the laboratory cams are still accessible. Whilst viewing the laboratory footage, her computer session is terminated by an unknown source. This leads Molly to dislodge her medical tether and escape the Agency through Harmon's help. Molly informs Harmon that they're both experiencing the same space abnormalities, however Harmon warns her that she'll be under heavy surveillance if she continues to investigate their space missions. Molly discovers that she is pregnant with a 14-week old human fetus. This leads her to question Alan Sparks, her superior at the Agency and "friend", behind the true meaning of her space mission, stating that he failed to protect her. Molly apologizes to John for arriving home so late and forgetting to call him. She comforts Ethan and is surprised to learn that Ethan drew their family in a spaceship to protect them from Extinction. Ethan assures Molly that her secret (that she passed out) is safe with him.Extinct Physical Appearance Molly is a woman standing at about 5'5 and appears to be 31-43. She has African-American mix extremely likely, which is a light brown shade along with a pixie cut with side sweep bangs and very dark brown (almost black) eyes. She is attractive too. Quotations *''Are you? Because it feels like you’re pulling away from us. I don't know what's happened, but I've felt it and he's felt it too, ever since you got back.'' — John to Molly * ''If you're not ready to talk about what's going on with you, that's fine. If you need time, take it. You don't have to do this by yourself. You're here now, with us. ''— John to Molly References